fictionalcreaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
Elves are one of the classical mythological creatures. One of the most peaceful creatures (Christmas Elves) and also nearly the most violent creatures (Dark Elves). Elves just like Dragons have different Races (Christmas, Wood, High, Dark and Half-Breeds). =Christmas Elves= Diet Consisting of naturally found foods and homemade goods. Mainly consuming water and natural brews to stay hydrated. Predators Since they live in the North Pole and Korvatunturi in Lapland their only predators are Wolves, Akhluts and Polar Bears. Anatomy Their are 2 types of Elves: *Type 1: Elves with Dwarfism *Type 2: Elves that stop aging Appearance wise during Childhood. Type 1 Description: Short and Slender elves that unlike the other elves can actually grow facial hair, Females are rarely seen and they have Humanlike pointed tipped ears. By far the most popular type of Christmas Elves. Type 2 Description: Small and Slender elves that look like Children as Teens and Adult, Opposed to Type 1's Type 2's don't grow any hair and are hairless with only Hair on the head like Humans, Eyebrows and Eyelashes, Has the flawless appearance found in Wood and High Elves, Completely lack Wrinkles and Deformities, All have an Athletic or Slim build and have all figures (Except Apple). This type like Type 1 has Humanlike pointed tipped ears. As expected have Child voices and Females are way more common than in Type 1's but are flat chested mostly due to being Childish Appearance wise. =Wood Elves= Diet Like Humans are Omnivorous but unlike humans eat things out of Nature. Predetors Orcs, Dwafs. Anatomy Just like all other elves they look like a Human with a Slim, Athletic or Muscular Build and V-shaped (Male) and Hourglass (Female) figure. Have Leaf shaped ears, Are hairless everywhere (Except Hair on the head like Humans, Eyebrows and Eyelashes), Males are very Androgynous, Just like Merfolk and Type 2 Christmas Elves has beyond flawless perfect Fetish Fuel level skin, Completely lacks Wrinkles and Deformities, and like Type 2 Christmas Elves and Merfolk has an Abnormally Attractive Face and Body. Has Completely Smooth and Wrinkle-Free/Infinitely Way Beyond Ultimate Flawless Perfect Softest Soles and Palms with also Impossibly Soft and Smooth Skin for entire body. Have Neon Cyan Blood and Muscles, Robin egg Blue Organs, and Bright Purple Bones but appear normal human color externally although some from other planet versions have a Human internal anatomy. Both genders usually have Smaller Hands and Feet than most people. Like all Elves have 3 openings with 3 uses (Pooping (Anus), Peeing (Unknown) and Sex (Penis/Vagina)). =High Elves= Diet Same as Humans only they prefer to drink Merfolk Blood and they never eat Humans although there would be nothing wrong with it because they evolved from an Ovovaviporous Mammal group therefore they aren't cannibals for doing so. But they don't because they're Civilized. N/A Anatomy Same as the Wood Elves above only they have thin, triangular ears a foot long, Are taller then all other Elves, Females have a larger Bust size and females look like they wear Red lipstick and have their finger and toe nails look like their painted Red only they're naturally that way. High Elves have been known to be Pirates and Ninjas. =Dark Elves= Diet leftovers Highly Carnivorous with a hint of Omnivorous. Predators Cerberus and Fenrir are their only Predators. Anatomy Same as either Wood or High Elves only they have Purple Skin, Males have Goatees, They have only Black Hair and males aren't Androgynous unlike the other elf races. =Powers and Abilities= Elves of all races have special abilities with some being more powerful then others (Especially between High Elves and Half-Breeds.) * Magic: Elves can control certain abilities through will and to many it is considered "Magic". ** Offensive "Spells" *** Energy Constructs: The ability to craft tools, objects, weapons or other items out of ambient energy. *** Elementumkinesis: The ability to manipulate All Elements even Void through will. *** Reality Warping: The ability to Warp Reality. Make the impossable become possible but can't warp anything containing the structure that holds everything together (Which are many creatures.) *** Power Absorption: The ability to absorb powers of most except abilities like "Anatomical Liberation" and "Cephalore". *** Animation: An ability only used by High Elves to bring objects to life. *** Reanimate: A Dark Elf variant of Animation where they bring a dead person back to life. ** Defensive "Spells" *** Summoning: The ability to summon an ally. *** Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate things with their mind. *** Malleability: The ability to alter their appearance from informaton in thier genetic code. ** Other "Spells" *** Teleportion: The ability to move so fast they look like they're teleporting. Could be considered to technically be Teleportation. *** Creation: A Christmas Elf ability which they use to make toys. *** Necromancy: A Dark Elf ability to manipulate the dead. *** Voodoo: A Dark Elf ability which they control people using Dolls. * Photokinesis: A High Elf ability to manipulate Light without using magic. * Umbrakinesis: A Dark Elf ability to manipulate Darkness without using magic. * Enhanced Attributes: Has all attributes enhanced. * Shapeshfting: Have the ability to change appearance into any form (With the limit of only changing into one thing at a time and cannot mimic the appearance of anything with anatomical liberation). * Immortality: Since they are better then Humans at everything even their Lifespan/Immune System is too. Meaning they cannot die of "Old Age", Poisoning or Disease. ** Accelerated Regeneration: Can heal from any form of damage to such an extent they can reattach severed limbs. ** Decapitation Immunity: A rare ability from any race of elf. Immune to all forms of decapitation and molecular seperation and teleportation of all kinds and just like Merfolk they hit against portals like a painted on brick wall. | Intelligence = 7 | Strength = 7 | Speed = 5 | Durability = 7 | Magic Durability = 7 | Magic = 10 | Fighting Skills = 7 | M.Fighting Skills = 7 | Lifespan = 10 | Total = 67 Total }} =Elf Appearance= See List of Elf Appearances. =Link= * =Related Creatures= *Brownies *Leprechaun *Clurichaun *Drow *Troll Category:Light Elemental Creatures Category:Dark Elemental Creatures